Karma
"I never asked to be a Balance-Keeper, but if I can use my power to help people, I will not hesitate."'' ~Karma '''Karma' is a powerful Balance-Keeper, who surpassed even her father Arbiter in her prowess over it by the time she matured to her full power. Story Karma was born to the last "Pure-Blood" and "Half-Blood" Terrals known to be alive- Yakuro and Arbiter respectively- making her a "Half-Blood" Terral. Arbiter's friend and longtime ally Ithe delivered the child, and with her foresight, recited the Great Prophecy, which stated one day, Karma would play a key role in the salvation- or doom- of the Multiverse. To prepare her for this day, Arbiter began to train Karma during her early childhood. Upon the death of her parents, her training was continued by Ithe. Dream House Saga A young Karma, frustrated with her father's rigorous training, accompanies him to Avalon to bond with her "cousin," Sangria. Close Encounters (TO BE WRITTEN) A Butterfly's Wing (TO BE WRITTEN) Bad Luck Saga Karma and a rag-tag group of allies must pursue the Secret of Bad Luck and his cronies all throughout time and space. Karma's Tale (TO BE WRITTEN) The Shadow of Death The countdown to the day of reckoning has ended. The war between the champions of the Alpha and the Omega begins. Dark Visitant (TO BE WRITTEN) Personality Karma is imbued with the discipline of a Balance-Keeper, but this conflicts with the personality of a young girl- this results in a strange combination of her being both serious and impish. Opposite that of her father, Arbiter, Karma is more prone to the energies of Chaos than Order. Karma has been shown to be extremely headstrong and blunt, and when it comes down to a fight, relies on her abilities as a brawler. Quick to judge and even quicker to anger, she can initially be very difficult to get along with. However, she is fiercely protective of her friends and looks to them for guidance and comfort during difficult times. She has formed a near-sisterly bond with Sangria that mirrors the bond their fathers shared before them. Appearance Karma has golden eyes and golden hair. Her height was likely inherited from her mother, as she stands shorter than most Terrals, at around the average stature of a human woman. She wears a jade magatama necklace her father left for her as a gift. After Karma's Tale, she has taken to wearing a crimson lotus in her hair. Due to her preference of brawling in combat, Karma tends to dress light, and often wears gauntlets. Abilities Powers *Balance-Keeper Elite *Ergokinesis *Stellakinesis *Dimensional Manipulation Skills *Brawler **Although skilled with cosmic power, Karma prefers to use her fists and feet for blunt force trauma. **Karma will often times combine her powers and energies with her punches and kicks, rendering her even more dangerous in combat. *Swordplay **Although not among the greatest sword users of the Balance-Keepers or in the ranks of the entire Multiverse, Karma is still skilled in the ways of the blade. Relationships With Other Characters Category:Character Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Terrals